MS-08TX Efreet
MS-08TX Efreet is a Principality of Zeon mobile suit which was first featured in the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Cross Dimension 0079. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed by the Earth branch of Zeon Armed Forces, Efreet was a high-performance close-quarters ground combat MS which surpassed the MS-07B Gouf. However, Efreet had an incredibly short production run with only eight units being built during the One Year War before production would be halted in favor of newer designs like the MS-09B Dom. The Efreet was equipped with a powerful shotgun for mid-range and close-range combat and a pair of heat swords for melee combat. The weapon load-out made the Efreet well suited for close combat. The Efreet also had four smoke dischargers on its frame, which could cover an area in a thick cloud of smoke. This allows the Efreet to move in swiftly, destroy its intended targets, and move out before the smoke clears. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Shotgun :A pump-action shotgun, it is of the same type as the one used by the MS-18E Kämpfer. ;*Heat Sword :Like the Zaku's heat tomahawk, the heat sword's blade is heated to high temperatures to increase its cutting capacity. The heat sword used by the Efreet has a different blade design from that used by the MS-07B Gouf, and it can carry up to two of these swords, one stored on each side skirt armor. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. The heat sword is sometimes referred to as heat saber. ;*3-barrel 35mm Machine Gun :Equipped on the left forearm of Doug Schneid's customized Efreet unit, it is a weapon originally used by the MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom. It fires physical rounds at a rapid rate and is magazine fed. ;*H&L-GB03K/360mm Giant Bazooka :The Giant bazooka is the same model used by the MS-09B Dom. It is fed by a 10 rounds magazine. A single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun :An alternative to the 120mm Machine Gun. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater firing speed and better penetration capabilities. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag. ;*Heat Lancer :A large, collapsible polearm weapon, its blade can be superheated to high temperatures in order to increase its cutting capacity. The long reach of the weapon gives the Efreet a considerable advantage in close quarters combat. It is used by Doug Schneid's customized Efreet unit. Special Equipment & Features ;*Smoke Discharger :The Efreet is equipped had four smoke dischargers on its frame. It could cover an area in a thick cloud of smoke when discharged. This allows the Efreet to move in swiftly, destroy its intended targets, and move out before the smoke clears. History Much like the Gouf, the Efreet was a high-performance close combat ground mobile suit created by the Zeon Earth Attack Force. However, the Efreet had an incredibly short production run. In the end only eight Efreets would be built during the One Year War before production would be halted in favor of newer and more revolutionary designs like the Dom. All eight Efreets was sent to Odessa where they would be tested for further development. One of the few Efreet mobile suits produced was piloted by Captain Henry Boone, leader of the Zeon's Wolf Gar Team who lead Operation Desert Dragon to overtake the Albatross Transport Base in the Gobi Desert. Another Efreet unit (known as unit no. 5) was piloted by Captain Doug Schneid of Zeon's Marchosias regiment. Schneid's Efreet unit was painted in his custom purple colors, and was equipped with enhanced/experimental armaments. Other known Efreet units include MS-08TX［EXAM］Efreet Custom, a highly customized conversion piloted by Zeon ace pilot Major Nimbus Schterzen as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny. In Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081, another heavily modified Efreet unit, the MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht, was seen piloted by Captain Erik Blanke, a member of the Invisible Knights. In addition, Schneid's customized Efreet unit would survive the One Year War and fell into the possession of the Zeon Remnants, who would modify it over years and name the unit after its former pilot turning into the MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid. The Efreet Schneid would be piloted by Fred Reber during the large scale attack on the Earth Federation's Torrington Base in U.C. 0096. Variants ;*MS-08TX［EXAM］Efreet Custom ;*MS-08TX/N Efreet Nacht ;*MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid Gallery ms08tx_p01.jpg|Efreet as featured in Gundam Card Builder ms08tx_p02.jpg|Efreet as featured in Gundam Chronicle Battleline ms08txDoug_p01.jpg|Efreet (Doug Schneid Custom) as featured in Gundam Card Builder Cross Dimension 0079 2.jpeg|Efreet (left) and Zeon's Wolf Gar MS Team Cross Dimension 0079 3.jpeg|Efreet armed with heat sword MSG-ML 42.jpg|Efreet (Doug Schneid Custom) efreetdoug.jpg|Efreet (Doug Schneid Custom) and its pilot, Cpt. Doug Schneid Ms08txDoug_p04_GBOCampaign.jpg|Efreet (Doug Schneid Custom) promotional campaign for Gundam Battle Operation efreet.png|Efreet as featured in Gihren's Greed ms08tx_p04_SegaSaturn-MSGundamGihrensGreed.jpg|Efreet armed with Heat Sword as seen on Saga Saturn's Gihren's Greed video game Ms08txDoug_p03_GundamBattleOperation.jpg|Efreet (Doug Schneid Custom) with Heat Lancer (from Gundam Battle Operation) ms08txDoug_p02.jpg|Doug Schneid's Efreet engages with a pair of GMs (from Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link) MS-08TX Efreet BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 MS-08TX Efreet DS Custom BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla HGUC Efreet.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-08TX Efreet (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art efreetconversionparts.jpg|B-Club's 1/100 "MS-08TX Efreet" resin-cast conversion kit (for 1/100 Master Grade "MS-07B Gouf" model kit) Action Figures Zeonography_3008_GCustom_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3008 "MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom / MS-08TX Efreet" figure set (2005): package front view Zeonography_3008_GCustom_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3008 "MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom / MS-08TX Efreet" figure set (2005): package rear view Zeonography_3008_GoufCus-Efreet_p02.jpg|Zeonography #3008 "MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom / MS-08TX Efreet" figure set (2005): sample product of Gouf Custom figure (left) with parts convertible to Efreet figure (right) Notes and Trivia *The name "Efreet" is one of many spellings of a class of demons of Middle-Eastern origin. Other common spellings include "Ifrit" and "Efreti".Ifrit - Wikipedia References ms08tx_p03.jpg|MS-08TX Efreet: Information from Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link efreetschcolors.png|Efreet (Doug Schneid Custom) armed with 3-barrel 35mm machine gun MSG-ML 43.jpg|Efreet (Doug Schneid Custom): armaments ms-efreet_Schneid.jpg|Efreet (Doug Schneid Custom): information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation External Links *MS-08TX Efreet on MAHQ.net